Star Fox Zero
Star Fox Zero Star Fox Zero (Japanese: スターフォックス ゼロHepburn: Sutā Fokkusu Zero) is a 3D scrolling shooter video game developed by Nintendo and Platinum Games for the Wii U game console. After a delay from November 2015, the game was released worldwide in April 2016. It is the 6th installment in the Star Fox series. Lead producer and supervising director Shigeru Miyamoto stated the game was neither a prequel nor a strict remake of the first game, while Nintendo stated it was neither a sequel nor a prequel to the series. A standalone tower defense game, Star Fox Guard, came bundled as a separate disc for the first print edition and as digital download code in later prints. The Completionist Jirard reviewed Star Fox Zero ''for the 170th episode of The Completionist. The video starts with the That One Video Game crew parodying the cutscenes of Star Fox 64. Jirard notes how similar the game is to Star Fox 64 in its story and presentation. However, he doesn't mind this. He finds the graphics especially impressive, and praises the voice acting as faithful to the original. Overall, he considers it the same as the original, but more and better. Jirard talks about the required motion controls. He notes how it can be intimidating at first, but he was able to get used to the control scheme after some practice. He also appreciates the co-op mode, which can mediate problems with flying and shooting at the same time. Additionally, he praises the improvements made to the upgrade system. Next, he talks about the Gyrowing and Walker, which he finds spices up the gameplay. Additionally, he praises the amiibo compatibility and boss fights, though noting they can get annoying with third person flying. Jirard notes that the completion aspect of this game takes many playthroughs in arcade mode, as well as a lot of medal hunting. Ultimately he's disappointed that there's not much of a completion bonus, outside of the amiibo features without the amiibo. As a whole, Jirard considers Star Fox Zero a fulfilling experience, and urges potential players to not let the controls get you down. During the ending segment, Jirard rants about the more negative reviews he's read of the game, as he felt like many didn't give it a fair chance. Despite this, he admits that the entry level is high, and his opinion is likely very different from most others. Statistics * 13 Deaths * Dozens and dozens of golden rings collected * 70 Medals collected * 146 Attempts to get all the medal in all of the Campaign stages, leading to 28:27 Campaign playtime * 19 Playthroughs in Arcade Mode, with an average of 45 minutes per playthrough (meaning about 14.5 hours on that alone). * Total playtime of 42:57 for the entire game * 31,875 Kills recorded in Arcade Mode and 2,897 points in the Campaign, totaling 34,771 total kills * 146 Times Jirard got Peppy Hare to yell "Barrel Roll!" over and over again Trivia * Jirard received the game one month in advance of release in North America. ** He makes multiple mentions at the beginning of the video (along with including the hashtag #freegame) that he received the game for free from Nintendo. He was not paid to make this review, nor is this review biased towards Nintendo or the game ''Star Fox Zero. * Jirard's Question of the Day is: If you were in the Star Fox crew, who would you be and why? Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Wii U Category:Fini-Pete It!